


Важные встречи

by WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Спецквест (игры и состязания) [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: О том, насколько американский футбол изменил жизнь Сены.
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Спецквест (игры и состязания) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Важные встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: Игры и состязания.

Из всего нового в жизни за прошедший школьный год Сена в последнюю очередь поставил бы на то, что именно соревнования по поеданию барбекю станут доброй традицией между командами Деймона и Оджо. В основном это случилось потому, что мясо не слишком уж нарушало спортивный режим — даже Шин то и дело принимал скромное участие. Участники остальных команд тоже прознали про эти встречи и, когда могли, присоединялись.

Со временем забава стала менее разоряющей и даже не соревнованием в полном смысле слова — скорее поводом повидаться и обменяться новостями с теперь хорошими друзьями.

Зал сегодня был почти полным, все давно наелись и разбились на группки, тут и там слышался смех или беззлобные споры. Сена оглядывался кругом и улыбался привычной мысли: сколько разных людей объединил школьный американский футбол и как ему повезло всех их встретить.

Он вспоминал, как поначалу соперники всегда казались ему страшными, но в игре все показывали истинные мотивы, каждый — свою волю к победе, и именно она в итоге их объединяла. Все учили Сену новому. И, хотя у матча всегда есть проигравшая команда, со временем становились друзьями по самым неожиданным поводам.

В конце года общие тренировки перед финалом против Александров, сам финал и последовавшая поездка на Кубок мира казались самыми яркими впечатлениями, но когда всё закончилось, во время заслуженных как никогда каникул, Сена смог наконец и физически отдохнуть, и хоть как-то угнаться за событиями, разложив мысли по полкам.

Много случилось и куда менее крупных для остальных, но больше значащих лично для него моментов. Разделённых только с кем-то из Деймона, с Мамо-нээ, с Рику и, конечно, с Шин-саном. 

Именно их встреча впервые зажгла в Сене желание победить, обойти соперника в игре, стать сильнее. И все встречи после, даже случайные и мимолётные, оставляли на нём особый след. И хоть приучиться к настолько же строгому режиму что тренировок, что питания у Сены так и не вышло, а о том, чтобы стать сильным, как Шин-сан, речи не шло вовсе, что-то грело ему сердце от мысли, что тот разделял эти эмоции, уважал Сену как соперника и тоже ждал их матчей.

Матчи, впрочем, кончились, но где-то перед финалом они стали проводить больше времени вместе без особой причины — иногда договариваться пробежаться, просто пройтись, обсуждая, что их волнует. Ладно, в основном Сена жаловался, смущался и рассказывал всякие глупости, но Шин-сан всегда выслушивал и давал советы по делу. 

Что-то в его немногословности, редких сдержанных улыбках, адресованных Сене, просто в тихой компании продолжало день ото дня менять жизнь Сены, наполнять её радостью и благодарностью, что в судьбоносный день, только поступив в Деймон, он попался Хируме на глаза.

— Тебе стоит съесть ещё пару порций, — вдруг сказал Шин, вперившись взглядом в его тарелку и вырвав Сену из мыслей. 

— Я плотно позавтракал, так что пришёл скорее за компанию… — неуверенно промямлил он, склоняя голову и смущённо потирая шею.

Привычный жест сразу заставил лицо Шина смягчиться. Он немного подумал, что-то прикидывая, серьёзно кивнул:

— Ладно.

И настоял, чтобы тогда Сена выпил побольше тёплого. 

Остаток вечера они провели, просто сидя рядом, изредка болтая с другими желающими.

Выяснив, кто в этот раз съел больше, а также определив победителей в ещё десятке спонтанных соревнований, все потихоньку разошлись, и медленно прогуливаясь вдвоём по вечернему парку до знакомой развилки, где им с Шин-саном придётся разойтись, Сена смотрел на красивое звёздное небо. И думал, что американский футбол — и правда лучшее, что с ним случилось.


End file.
